


Reasonings

by ALC_Punk



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reasons why Ororo married T'Challa. Second person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasonings

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in the midst of the Fslash Big Bang, but promptly forgot it was in my notebook. I've never actually read any of the "Storm marries Black Panther" stuff (and don't really intend to), but for some reason I got to thinking about it. I expect this is my mental attempt to reconcile my personal canon ending in 1997, and canon actually moving on. It's really less fic than... statements? idk. Anyway.

You marry T'Challa because you are a Goddess and he is a King. Mythical creatures are far removed from the reality, but there is a sense of rightness in the legends foretelling of such unions.

You marry the King of Wakanda because he is beautiful and you desire him. He is fire in your veins, and it may mellow over time, but you are allowing yourself this luxury (you still have so much to learn from each other).

You marry the King of Wakanda for himself. He is his kingdom, but he is also a man who is lonely as he stands among the peoples of the world (as you have been lonely for longer than you remember).

You tell yourself that you married the King of Wakanda because it was the 'right thing to do'.

You marry T'Challa because Wakanda offers you a place to belong. The X-Men were ever transient in a way you find difficult to put into words (and the desert and Egypt are mere fragments that were illusory in their hold upon you), but there is a solidity to an entire country that you can call 'home'. It also doesn't get razed to the ground every few months.

You marry T'Challa for love--for that sense of rightness between you (something clicks into place even when you're both stiffly formal with anger--it is different than what you had with Forge, but it is also the same) that you can't escape even when you'd like to.

You marry the King as you understand the need for a ruler and his family to be strong. The people look to _both_ of you for guidance (it is not so terrible as deciding whom must die to survive a drought).

You marry the King of Wakanda because it was not your plan. You were the leader of the X-Men and a Goddess in your own right. Queen isn't too far to fall from either, but it is still not what you would have imagined when you accepted Charles Xavier's offer of a life among people who were as 'different' as you.

You marry T'Challa because you are tired. There has been too much to do, and you can't save the world forever. X-Men don't retire, they simply endure (you told Scott that once and shared a bone-weary look of resignation before you both continued on with the business of being what you were).

You marry T'Challa because you have always known there was more to life than being a poster child to scare children with.

You marry the King because even though your fingers cramp from typing and writing as you learn to administer your new role, it's still better than being shot at (and the rumors of invasion are put down much easier when there's machinery and an army for the task).

You marry the King of Wakanda because here, you can fly with no one to say you nay. There may be a stir from the people, but you are as accepted here as you once were upon the desert sands (the difference is, they smile at you, and sometimes disprove your clothing choices in the tabloids--you are nothing more than gossip fodder, to them, and you can live with that).

You marry because you are one of the last. Scott will be an X-Man for life, but you were never as close to him as you were to Jean (there are days you think to yourself _I must tell Jean that..._ and the loss cuts you anew--though you wonder if she would have danced at your wedding, or if the universe would have interrupted, even there). Sometimes, you wish it were Scott that hadn't survived, and you tell yourself that it's a petty consideration, that life is always cruel--but in the end, you are only human.

You marry T'Challa because you have never locked yourself away from what you want, and you don't plan to start now.

-f-


End file.
